Fiery Amethyst
by Dianaphantom0510
Summary: After a fight with Fright Night, Sam wakes up in an unknown area with her savior. Little does she know who her hero just might be and what will happen. FIRST FANFIC :D (legit crackfic xD)


The day turning out great so far for Samantha Manson, preferably Sam. She had always hated her full name and if you called her that you'd have a bad time. The streets were filled with the usual traffic of rush hour, and the sky was beginning to become darker. As she walked on the sidewalk with her long, black trench coat with green accenting it and her hair in her usual half ponytail; she was taking in her surroundings. She sipped on her coffee, made specifically with soy milk, she had just received from Starbucks just around the corner as she took notice of how the leaves on the trees were starting to change color and fall onto the awaiting floor. Sam had always loved nature and the many wonders it contains, that's why she is an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Danny Fenton, her crush since the second grade, would always refer to it as not eating anything with a face on it. She chuckled slightly at that thought, she missed Danny and the time they spent together. He was always busy and getting hurt due to the ghosts that always decide to come and bother him and try to take over the world with their awfully thought out plans. Just as she thought about this the Box Ghost had appeared in front of a Christmas store "Oh, great..." She muttered softly to herself, she didn't want to bother Danny and the Box Ghost is more of a nuisance than a threat. Sam reached into the pocket inside of her coat and pulled out a Fenton Thermos and prepared to open it as the Box Ghost shouted "I AM THE BOX GHOST! YOU CANNOT TRAP ME IN A CYLINDRICAL DEVICE!" Sam just sighed at his stupidity and wondered how he always escaped the ghost zone. She sucked him into the thermos without a second thought and thought that was the end as she carried on her way to her mansion, she could be a popular kid with all of her money. But, she stood by her friends through thick and thin and never turned away from them when they needed her, Danny and Tucker was all she needed. As she was walking, she noticed the sky turn to an eerie green color. "Oh no...not again" she grumbled under her breath as the Fright Night appeared from the sky wielding his Soul Shredder. "I am the Fright Night! I shall unleash my reign of terror upon you retched humans! And you shall feel my wrath!" Sam was starting to worry. Where was Danny!? She pulled out her thermos but she accidentally dropped it and it fell into a hole in the ground that was formed when the Fright Night landed. "Crap! Danny where are you when I need you!?" She was shouting to no one in particular, hoping that Danny would come and save the day and swoop her off of her feet, she loved to fly with him, the way that he held her bridal style always made her heart skip a beat. But she couldn't think about how she loved Danny's strong arms and the way that he holds her right now. She had to think fast about what to do, she had considered running, but that's a cowardly thing to do and Sam wasn't about to be a coward after everything she has faced these past few years. She took out a ecto-gun and started to fire at the Fright Night. Her actions were useless, the Fright Night had her beat. It went on for another ten minutes of them shooting back and forth until the Fright Night had enough and shot Sam with a huge ectoplasmic ball of energy. The last thing she remembered was seeing a flash of white flames and green before her as she passed out due to the pain. Sam was slowly waking up and she realized she was on a couch. Her whole body was sore and aching. She opened her eyes slowly, observing where she was. Sam didn't recognize where she was or how she ended up there, then she heard mumbling from the hallway "Clockwork, believe me I'm fine! Yes, I know you don't trust me, but you know everything do you not? Ok. I will bye." She heard the phone turn off as she heard the unknown man start ranting to himself " My god! You do one thing and no one can ever forget it!" Sam was confused and didn't know what to do so she stood up and realized she was covered in bandages and gauze, which had blood seeping through it. She must've been through a pretty bad fight...and she doesn't even remember any of it. Sam heard the footsteps of the man coming through the door into the room she was in and turned to see her savior. She gasped as she saw who her savior was...Dan Phantom...how could this be? She was in complete and utter shock and was gaping in his direction. As she was staring at him she took in his features and thought " I've never noticed how attractive he actually was.." Sam noticed how his cheek bones were symmetrical and high and how his eyes, which were a deep blood red, lit up as he saw that she was ok. "Well it looks like you're feeling much better than when I saved you." Dan said softly. Sam loved how his deep, sexy voice (JUST FOR YOU ASH!) made butterflies in her tummy. "Umm, yeah I am...but what happened?" She cursed to herself in her head " _What are you doing Sam!? He's the enemy!_" But a voice in the back of her head said _"but you heard what he said to clockwork and he saved your life.._" Sam shifted on the couch to get more comfortable and the way that Dan looked at her with a thoughtful face made her blush a deep red. Dan coughed and was starting to say something but was cut off by Sam "Why did you help me? And where are we? Aren't you evil?" Dan looked ashamed as she asked her last question. " You do realize I am part of Danny and I am connected to his emotions." Sam nodded for him to continue. " You know how Danny has always had that hero complex and had to save everyone? It caused me feel remorse for what I did and also due to our connected emotions I have decided to not be a horrible ghost like I was before...and it caused me to also...develop feelings for you Sam..." "_well...I just put myself out there.._ " Sam was flabbergasted by this. She didn't know how to respond. The look in his eyes were genuine and he didn't appear to be lying, the evil glint that used to be in his eyes was gone and they were looking hopeful. "You didn't answer my second question, you know." She said softly just loud enough for him to hear. "Oh, we're in the ghost zone, in my lair actually, Clockwork decided it was time to let me be on my own finally." He rolled his eyes at that last statement, even though he thought of Clockwork as his father basically. Sam nodded slowly and smiled slightly at the nervousness is his voice. "Thank you." She kindly said. Dan's ears perked up at what Sam had said and responded "You're welcome." With a gentle smile that could melt any girls heart. Sam's heart fluttered at this and she looked down to avoid being caught blushing yet another time. She tried to stand up but was unable to as she realized she had a wrap around her foot and that she couldn't walk. "I wouldn't get up if I were you...you took a pretty big hit and you need all the rest you can get. Oh and would you like anything, like a drink or some food?" Dan asked Sam. Sam's throat was feeling a little dry and her stomach was complaining. " I would like some water please." She had responded "he doesn't seem like a bad guy...I might even like the man. Just look at those muscles..."Sam was getting lost in her thoughts as she was interrupted but Dan returning with a glass of water, he sat next to her and handed her the glass which she gulped down rather quickly. Sam then turned to look at Dan and she had a lustful look in her eyes. Dan was slowly leaning in closer to Sam and she did the same as well. They both closed their eyes just as their lips lightly brushed against each others. Sam was ecstatic and couldn't believe she was finally kissing her crush, even if it was only half of him. Dan wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her waist and began to deepen the kiss by pushing his lips onto Sam's soft, round ones. Sam had her hands tangled in his white flaming hair, she had expected it to be hot but it only left a light tingling sensation on her delicate hands. Dan felt the best he has in years, the way their lips interlocked perfectly, and the way that Sam smelled like bubblegum made him feel alive, almost human again. He traced Sam's lips with his snake like tongue hoping that she'd allow him entry. She opened her mouth and their tongues tangled together playfully, he tasted amazing yet familiar, but Sam couldn't put her finger on what it was. But right now, she didn't care, all that mattered was her and Dan together as one. Sam pushed Dan down onto his back so that he was laying on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist as the continued to kiss each other passionately. Dan looked into Sam's eyes lustfully as he stroked her back and began to take off her shirt. Sam giggled slightly and sat up. She then slowly stroked his chest down until she slowly stuck her hand down his pa-NOPE!


End file.
